ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Clara
Mrs. Clara (b. 1970s) is the junior high Math teacher at Tower Placement School and the aunt of a college student. Some of her favorite students are Jon Brown and Grace Tyler, while her least favorite is Zachary Brown. She is one of the villains of the Zachary Brown trilogy, later redeeming herself in Diary of a Troubled Eighth Grader. Background Origins Mrs. Clara was born in the early 1970s. She was not an only child. Eventually, she became a schoolteacher at Tower Placement School. She liked her classes to sit in a boy-girl-boy-girl pattern. She taught Jon Brown in 2010, who became one of her favorite students. In 2013, she received Grace Tyler, whom she loved, and Zachary Brown, whom she hated. Personality Clara is a strict, no-nonsense teacher who has no tolerance for disrespect from her students, even if they have done nothing wrong. This put her on a par with Zachary Brown, who had no respect for her. However, she seemed to get along superbly with Jon Brown, and later with Grace Tyler and Reggan Holme. She has handed out more detentions than the rest of the Tower Placement teachers combined and has also been seen most inappropriately comparing Jon and Zach, much to Zach's shame and outrage. She cannot stand Junior Mints. Appearances ''Diary of a Troubled Sixth Grader Halfway through the sixth grade, Mrs. Clara becomes angry with Zach because his homework is covered in doodles, and demands he rewrite it without cartoons. She is not seen for the rest of the book, despite being mentioned multiple times. Diary of a Troubled Seventh Grader Prior to the opening of the second installment of the trilogy, she went on sabbatical, leaving Mr. Robotika to substitute her for five months. Shortly after she returned, Mrs. Clara noticed when Zachary Brown withdrew a list of all of Clara's nicknames. Offended, Mrs. Clara gave Brown a detention. Later that day, Mrs. Clara gave her students a pop quiz. Twenty minutes later, she announces the quiz is over and tells everyone to "check your answers front and back". When Brown hears this, he flips over his test, and sees that there are more questions on the back. As students hand back quizzes, Brown goes crazy, having believed he had outperformed everyone else, and randomly answers questions. Mrs. Clara comes to him and grabs the quiz, but Brown refuses to hand it over. They both tug on opposite ends of the sheet, which tears it in half. The teacher is outraged and gives Brown a second detention. Diary of a Troubled Eighth Grader'' The following year, Mrs. Clara gives Zachary Brown a second chance to turn in his report on the Revolutionary War by a new deadline. Days later, she notices a student named Summer Petersen holding the Hand of Luck, and immediately confiscates it from her. Relationships Tower Placement students Mrs. Clara is a strict, no-nonsense teacher who has no tolerance for disrespect from her students, even if they hadn't done anything wrong. This put her on a par with Zachary Brown, who had no respect for her. However, she still believed he had potential to improve himself, which arguably turned out to be true. Clara was on far better terms with Jon Brown, whom she would inappropriately compare to Zach. She would later get along with Grace Tyler and Reggan Holme. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teachers Category:Aunts Category:Zachary Brown characters Category:Adults Category:1970s births Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutrals Category:Fobbles Category:Thieves Category:D.I.T. characters